militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
American Ambulance Great Britain
ambulance, waiting for casualties as rescue work takes place after a V-1 flying bomb strike in Upper Norwood in South London (1944)]] American Ambulance, Great Britain (AAGB) (sometimes wrongly referred to as the Anglo-American Ambulance Unit) was an humanitarian organisation founded in 1940 by a group of Americans living in London for the purpose of providing emergency vehicles and ambulance crews to the United Kingdom during World War II. The idea for the service came from Gilbert H. Carr during a meeting of the American Society shortly after the Dunkirk evacuation. Funding came from private donations, both from Americans expatriates living in the United Kingdom and from the United States and the organisation was headed by Wallace B. Phillips (Joseph E. Kennedy, then United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom, was Honorary Chairman). Within six weeks of being set up £140,000 had been raised. By the end of 1940 the organisation had raised $856,000.American Philanthropy Abroad, Merle Curti, page 420 American Ambulance, Great Britain eventually operated a fleet of around 300 vehicles. During the course of the war, three members of the organisation were killed on active service, they Were: * Officer Ensign, Marjorie Stewart Butler (Headquarters staff AAGB), Died on the 11th May 1941 after receiving injuries "from enemy action" during the London Blitz. * Driver, H N Richardson Killed in London (1941) * Driver, Dorothy Helen Daly, died on the 4th May 1942 after the house she was billeted in on Spicer Road, Exeter was bombed during the Exeter Blitz. One other member of the AAGB was injuries in the attack. Organisation The American Ambulance, Great Britain, operated from 17 stations across mainland Britain with five located in London and one each in Cardiff, Cambridge, Birmingham, Bristol, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Leeds, Manchester, Newcastle, Nottingham, Reading and Tunbridge Wells. Personnel The ambulance staff were British women aged between 18 and 45 and numbered around 400, some of whom were seconded from the Mechanised Transport Corps (for Women) and the Women's Transport Services (FANY). Members of the AAGB wore the tunic and skirt uniform as worn by those in the FANY but with crossed British and American flags on the sleeve. All training was undertaken in Leeds. Vehicles All the AAGB's vehicles were painted grey with a red strip and an emblem featuring the British and American flags. Depending on the purpose several types of vehicle were operated by the AAGB. Ambulances attended bombing incidents and transferred casualties to local hospitals and first aid posts. The vehicles were also used to transfer patients (often over great distance) requiring specialist treatment. The AAGB's mobile first-aid post Ford Motor Company trucks were specially adapted to navigate along roads strewn with rubble and debris following an air raid. These units were able to treat several hundred casualties. These mobile units were accompanied by a truck carrying doctors, nurses and stretcher-bearers. The AAGB also ran dedicated surgical trucks which were detailed to a local hospital. They attended at air raid incidents and were used to transfer patients to hospital. Maintenance The cost of maintaining the vehicles was met via subscriptions managed through the British War Relief Society of America. Gallery of AAGB photographs File:Guy's Hospital- Life in a London Hospital, England, 1941 D2344.jpg|An American Ambulance, Great Britain at Guy's Hospital, London. An AAGB member can be seen on the left. File:The work of the Anglo-american Ambulance Unit in Britain, 1941 D4000.jpg|Mrs Jack Miller of the American Ambulance, Great Britain, paints a white line around the bottom of her ambulance, in order to make it more visible in the blackout. File:Mtc Girls For America- Women of the Mechanised Transport Corps at Work, London, England, 1940 D2531.jpg|Maintenance of an AAGB ambulance. File:Flying Bomb- V1 Bomb Damage in London, England, UK, 1944 D21239.jpg|A police officer has his hand bandaged by women at the rear of an Austin K2/Y of the American Ambulance Great Britain following a V1 attack in Upper Norwood. File:Flying Bomb- V1 Bomb Damage in London, England, UK, 1944 D21247.jpg|A casualty is carried by Civil Defence stretcher-bearers past an Austin K2/Y of the American Ambulance Great Britain following a devastating V1 attack in the Highland Road and Lunham Road area of Upper Norwood. File:Flying Bomb- V1 Bomb Damage in London, England, UK, 1944 D21226.jpg|Women of the American Ambulance Great Britain wash an ambulance car of the surgical unit. See also *British War Relief Society *American Ambulance Field Service References External links *American Gift To Britain 1940 film from British Pathé archives *https://americanambulancegreatbritain.wordpress.com *https://www.facebook.com/AAGB1945/ Category:1940 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Civilians in war Category:United States military support organizations Category:United Kingdom–United States relations Category:Organizations established in 1940 Category:United Kingdom home front during World War II